A Juxtaposition of Shadow and Radiance
by Tribute to Gallifrey
Summary: The Opera Populaire is reopened after the fire with a new spanish prima donna. When scatterbrained but bright Desiree Dupont, an orpahn and previously a maid at the opera house joins the orchestra, her talent does not go unnoticed... full summary inside
1. A Job

A/N: it's all slightly cliche, I know that but I think it may have potential. Here is my basic plot summary:

The Opera Populaire is reopened after the fire with a new spanish prima donna. The orchestra however lacks violinsts. When scatter-brained but bright Désirée Dupont, an orpahn and previously a maid at the opera house joins the orchestra, her talent does not go unnoticed by the infamous phantom of the opera. What happens when their personalities clash too much. Can they ever get long?

Do review!

* * *

A Juxtaposition of Shadow and Radiance: Chapter one

I was a mere maid and that was all my identity was: a uniform, and apron and a rag to clean with. My job required no or limited intelligence and my co-workers were women who gossiped and laughed about petty things all day as they complained and did their menial tasks. It was a simple form of work and paid me enough to comfortably live my modest life. But I wanted more! My parents did not provide me with a good education so I could dust seats in an opera house! I Marie Désirée Eugénie Dupont (although I much prefer to be called Desiree) could no longer stand an occupation that was almost an insult to my intelligence. How disappointed my parents would be if they could see me. My father, bless his soul, always told me to follow my dreams and it is what I shall do. Yes, I may have been a maid but the stage was my goal. I am also a very determined young woman. My goals become my life. The stage was my life and love and this…this is my story.

Just some months ago, I walked confidently into the Opera Populaire for the first time without my maid's uniform. Instead I carried my violin, the essence of my new identity. I had been receiving violin lessons from my mother since I was old enough to hold one and at the age of three and twenty I could confidently sight-read and play almost anything smoothly. I thought that perhaps the stage was too high for me to reach (no pun intended there for I really am quite short). The Orchestra pit seemed like a good alternative.

I knew who the maestro was. Many were surprised that he had lived though the fire, so many people did not make it. Of course I was not there, we maids do not stay when an Opera is being performed.

"Monsieur Reyer?" I said when I stood directly behind him.

The rather comical maestro turned around, slightly stunned and looked sternly at me, "And what may I do for you, mademoiselle?" he asked, his tone was impatient.

I smiled at him, "My name is Désirée Dupont," I curtsied the best I could, "I would like to join your orchestra, I understand that you have been short of violinists since the fire." I could see that he was almost frowning.

"I would be a mad man to turn down another violinist, but you are a maid! A _maid_ in _my_ orchestra?" he was using his arms in an animated way but then let them fall to his sides and shook his head, "Show me what you can do, and perhaps I will consider you."

He took out Bach's 'Lobet den Herrn, alle Heiden', a personal favourite of mine and placed it one of the music stands in the orchestra pit. He stepped back as I began to take out my violin from its red-velvet lined case. I had already tuned my violin that morning so I continued on to tightening my bowstrings and rubbing on some rosin. Just to make playing for long hours more comfortable, I had designed my own shoulder-rest for the violin. I fixed it on as well and used my left arm to bring the violin to my shoulder and then picked up the bow and approached the sheet music. I scanned over the sheet music; I could play it without looking. Music had been my only passion for too long. I rested my bow on the string and began to play the melody but as I played, I imagined and entire string orchestra and choir, imagining always made things easier for me.

About seven minutes later, with Monsieur Reyer as my bewildered page-turner, I had finished.

"Brava mademoiselle Dupont! Brava!" he clapped, smiling widely. "Forgive me, but I must ask your age, mademoiselle! You cannot possibly be more than eighteen!" he said.

"I am three and twenty, Monsieur." I said, putting my violin in its case. I have been told that I look younger than I am because of my babyish curls and large mischievous eyes. I have a naturally slender figure, which many women admire but I wish it were fuller.

He looked stunned, "And not married?"

I looked down; nobody in France wanted a moderately pretty face like mine. I smiled sadly and told him the real reason, "I had no dowry, monsieur and I am no real beauty."

Monsieur Reyer being a kind empathetic man sensed my discomfort and said: "Well, mademoiselle Dupont, I think that you should look for Madame Giry so that she may give you appropriate quarters." He smiled, "I shall expect to see you at rehearsal tomorrow."

Happily, I thanked him and walked to the ballet dormitories with my violin. I knew my way well around the opera house. I had never been lost. But overcome by sheer joy, I began to singing. Singing always diverted me from what I was doing; I forgot where I was going as I began singing in German, my mother tongue:

"_Ave Maria!  
Jungfrau mild,  
Erhöre einer Jungfrau Flehen,  
Aus diesem Felsen starr und wild" _

I paused as I reached an unfamiliar part of the opera house that I had not seen before. It was too dark to see clearly but I could hear shuffling directly behind me. I turned around and groped the wall to see if there was a door there, I continued singing uncertainly at the same time:

"_Soll mein Gebet zu dir hin wehen,  
Zu dir hin wehen."_

I did not find a door handle but I had managed to push the panel so it swung like a door, mistaking it to be one in the dark, I entered, still singing:

"_Wir schlafen sicher bis zum Morgen,  
Ob Menschen noch so grausam sind.  
O Jungfrau, sieh der Jungfrau So-"_

I seemed to have bumped into something that I could not see in the darkness but heard silent breathing. I looked up to see a mask of stark white in the darkness, "Oh!" I said and nothing more. For once in my life, I was at a loss for words.

* * *

A/N: Well go on, review! I need feedback! Just nothing that's too hurtful please. 

You humble and devoted author,

Pirate'sDream (aka Treasure)


	2. A meeting

* * *

A/N: I changed Marie to Désirée...I seem to like the name much better, the name has been changed in the first chapter as well.  
Many thanks to my first and only reviewer, it was kind of you to review, now...why don't you review some more! I only putting my fanfics up here now but I have been writing fanfiction since I was twelve.  
My only muse right now is my little Holland snow globe, that's how uninspiring my boring life is at this point.  
Review !!!

* * *

It was the first time that I had ever fainted in my life. Even when I learnt of the death of my parents, I had not fainted. I wondered if I had imagined the gleaming white mask. When I awoke, I was no longer in the dark passage but in a room and tucked nicely into a bed. I felt better rested than I had in a very long time but I thought it odd. If I had indeed fainted, then I should have hit the floor, shouldn't I have? And if I had hit the floor, I would have been hurt…unless- 

"Mademoiselle Dupont?" I looked to my bedside to see the woman I recognised as Antoinette Giry. I had never spoken to her before but yes, I knew who she was.

"I do apologise Madame!" I said as I found my voice and sat up, "I lost my way while I was looking for you." I did not notice her smile as I continued on in my flustered manner, "Oh, I did not mean to be such a bother Madame-" I finally saw her smile and blushed in embarrassment.

"You must be careful around this Opera House Mademoiselle Dupont, surely, you have heard the stories." She said. Madame Giry was the sort of woman who would not take nonsense from anyone. She was strict and everything about the ballet mistress' appearance seemed to say so. Yet she was a kind woman, the compassionate sort but even her presence silently commanded obedience.

"Oui Madame." I said meekly.

"Monsieur Reyer informed of your joining the orchestra. I congratulate you, Mademoiselle-"

"Oh please," I interrupted her, "do just call me Désirée, I am not one for such formalities, Madame." Actually realising that I had interrupted her, I added: "I apologise for my interruption, do continue, Madame."

She nodded and held a glass of water out to me, "These are to be your quarters, Désirée." I took the glass from her and brought it to my lips, "the ballet dormitories are nearby and my own quarters are along the corridor."

I tried to get up from the bed to put the glass on the table and look around at my new room but Madame Giry took the glass from me and set it down on the table herself. "I suggest that you regain your strength Désirée. Tomorrow's rehearsals are with the chorus, you will need your strength." She began opening the door to exit my room.

"Thank you, Madame." I said, smiling and hoping to eventually win her good opinion. She only nodded and exited. Almost immediately I sprang up from bed to look around my room. I hadn't had my own room in a long time, especially one as nice as the one I was presently walking in.

The wallpaper was a pale blue, almost like my dress. I loved the colour because it reminded me of the sky or freedom. It smelt pleasant and had a small window that flooded the room with sunlight. I crossed over the dresser and looked in the oval mirror that stood on it. My appearance was that of a little street urchin in a lady's dress. I had unremarkable but large brown eyes and curly brown hair and my nose was a little too small. I smoothed down my hair and wiped my face with my handkerchief and tried to smoothen out the creases in my dress. Smiling at my reflection, I walked away from the dresser, almost tripping over my bag which I did not recall carrying to the orchestra pit with me. I had probably left it in the entrance hall. I shook my head disapprovingly at my horrible memory; at least I had carefully painted my name on to one corner of it. I put the bag in a corner so I could unpack my few clothes later.

Something in the room was missing. Perhaps I had forgotten something again! I looked around, my mind racing wildly at the possibilities of what I could have forgotten. I gasped in sudden realisation; it was my violin! I had left in that dreadful, dark passageway. I frowned and decided to make my way there, not believing how in the world I could forget something so precious and dear to me.

I retraced my steps from the orchestra pit to where I had found the passageway. I knocked on the walls until I found the hollow one. It was just as dark there as it had been before but I entered the passageway, hoping to find my violin still there. This time the passageway was slightly more lighted. I walked cautiously once I saw the mice scurrying down the passage. I do not remember how long I walked down the passage but I had given up hope of finding my violin until he spoke to me:

"Have you lost your way again Mademoiselle? Or is it just your curiosity about the Phantom that has lead you down here?" There was some amount of anger, some mockery and spite in the voice but his voice itself was so…melodious, so powerful, and so rich. I turned around to face him. Now that it wasn't so dark, I could see much more than just the gleam of the white porcelain mask. I had feared him in the dark but now his presence was far from frightening, it was only captivating. I admired the beautiful black cloak.

"You are still here, Monsieur Fantôme." I said, easily. He wasn't nearly as terrible to look…not as much as the descriptions that the maids gave me. "I am looking for my violin." I said, "I left it here when I fainted at the sight of you." I continued on boldly, "You need not have terrified me ever so much Monsieur!"

Perhaps I had imagined it but I thought I heard a hint of a chuckle, "I apologise for frightening you so Mademoiselle Dupont." He bowed mockingly and I frowned. Slightly surprised that he knew who I was. But the stories said that he always knew everything. I had not noticed his left hand in the dim lighting but as he took it our of his cloak, I saw that he was holding my violin, "Is this what you have been looking for?"

I nodded eagerly and look it from him, "Thank you Monsieur, it was kind of you to keep it safe." I smiled, but he did not.

"Do not trifle with me," I heard his harsh tone returning, "Do you know what I am, Mademoiselle Dupont?"

I smiled, it was a simple question, "You are a man, Monsieur" I fled before he said anything else to me.

* * *

Hello again! It's review time! (I've had too much sugar in my tea...I cannot avoid the hyperness now!)  
Also, I speak absolutely no French so I depend on my little Frenchie friend for translations. Blame her for the french mistakes. I only speak German and English and a few other languages.

Until I decide to update...

Your devoted authoress

Pirate'sDream (aka Treasure)


	3. Introducing Adrian

A/N:

Once again, a big Thank you to my only reviewer! Your reviews are extremely encouraging and are making me update pretty fast. I'm glad to know that you think that this is decent! That's the most I could hope for.

There is much more of Desiree's clumsiness in this chapter. She happens to be a lot like me in that aspect. I'm also introducing Adrian, one of the potentially big characters in the story. I haven't given much of a description of him yet because I want the readers (or _reader_ for now) to develop their own opinion of Adrian first.

Because of Adrian, I will be using some German so _-translations look like this- _for people who don't speak German. This chapter is also important for Desiree's past...sooo pay attention, I might refer to it later.

Do review!

* * *

Content with having my violin back, I continued on to my room, still pondering over what he could have meant by asking _what_ he was. Was I not right in saying that he was a man? The maids said he was a ghost, even the stories said he was a ghost but save for his mask, I did not see the difference between him and any other man. But he had an extraordinary grace that I wished I had. I was always clumsy, always tripping over, walking into things and- 

"Oh! I'm sorry!" said a smooth male voice as I collided with something white shirted and fell back. I looked up and my eyes met the most startling blue and a halo of golden curls.

"I apologise Monsieur, I did not see where I was going." I said as he offered a hand for me to take. I took the hand hesitantly; it was gentle and strong and practically pulled me up from where I had landed on the floor.

"Thank you…" I said, not knowing his name.

He smiled awkwardly, "Adrian… my name is Adrian Weiss, Mademoiselle…"

I laughed at his uneasy introduction, "Désirée Dupont." I said, and then noted his name; it was definitely German, "Kommst du aus Deutschland?" I asked with interest. –_Are you from Germany?_ –

He laughed and seemed to be put at ease, "Ja, mein Vater ist ein Deutschländer aber meine Mutter kommt aus Österreich. Und du?" –_Yes,_ _my Father is German but my mother comes from Austria_. _And you?_ —

"I am a Frenchwoman at heart. My Father was a silk merchant in Marseilles." I said, "but yes, my mother was German." You always get an oddly proud feeling when you meet someone with a similar background as yourself. Talking to Adrian made me smile.

"Eine Geige?" –_a violin?_ – He said looking at my left hand, which still held my violin. I nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I have just become a member of the orchestra. I will be officially starting tomorrow." I said a little proudly. I wondered what Adrian's work was in the Opera House. He was too gentlemanly for a stagehand and definitely not a dancer and did not look like a singer. There was no doubting that he was handsome and charming in a boyish way, very different from the Phantom who was much darker- I frowned, how had my thoughts gotten to the Phantom?

I was glad when Adrian spoke and interrupted my thoughts; his eyes seemed to light up as he smiled, "I am in the Orchestra as well, Fräulein Dupont." His tone was one of enthusiasm, "Would you like to see the music that we will we rehearsing with the chorus tomorrow?"

"Please," I said, "I am not a woman of any great social standing or wealth and no man will marry me. I do not like titles and formalities," I smiled a little sadly, "do just call me Désirée." I smiled wryly, "My name and I are a paradox."

He looked confused, "Désirée…meaning 'desired one' or 'wished for'." He frowned oddly, "But I thought that your father is a silk merchant."

I smiled despite the sadness that was still quite close, "_Was. _My father _was_ a silk merchant. My Parents' house and possessions burnt down with them. I have no dowry and am no great beauty. Nobody wants a burden, Herr Weiss."

He put a comforting hand on my shoulder but I jumped a little, alarmed by the sudden sincere gesture, "Do not say such things about yourself!" he mock scolded, "and if we are to be friends, you must call me Adrian." He smiled.

"Will I see you tomorrow, Adrian?" I asked, eager for friendship; his smile seemed to have brightened at my question.

"Yes, in the orchestra pit tomorrow morning before the rehearsal." He said.

"Until tomorrow then," I said softly, turning to go back to my room.

I awoke late the next morning; I was always late for everything except for every meal. My stomach grumbled at the very thought of food. I suddenly remembered that I was already too late to meet Adrian; I was also quite late for rehearsal. I quickly dressed in my long-sleeved, dark green muslin dress, snatched my violin from the corner and ran down the stairs, making a lot of noise and almost walking into half a dozen ballet girls on my way. My hair was probably horribly messy, for I had not bothered looking in the mirror before I left my room.

I ran even faster, doing a few unladylike leaps over stray props and odd things until I caught sight of the stage and the ongoing rehearsal. The orchestra was already playing. I was running towards the orchestra pit when I tripped ungracefully over a step and landed with a loud thud on the wooden floor. The music stopped and eyes turned towards me. I blushed in embarrassment and picked my violin and myself off the floor. 'Merde' I muttered under my breath when I saw Monsieur Reyer's disapproving glare.

"Mademoiselle Dupont!" He said loudly, "You are late!" his voice boomed in the silence.

I hung my head; "It will not happen again Monsieur Reyer."

He sighed, shook his head and went back to conducting the orchestra. The music and singing began again as I quickly found Adrian and took an empty seat beside him. The music lay open on a stand in front of him. Adrian stopped playing and smiled at me and moved the stand so that the music was in between our seats and so I could read it easily.

"I must say, Désirée, that shade of green is very becoming on you" he complemented referring to my dress. I blushed and thanked him softly and began sight reading the music and playing along with the others. I was too engrossed in the music to notice that the orchestra had stopped playing after a certain bar and Monsieur Reyer had started talking. I continued to play the music till the end and when I played the ending notes and lifted my bow off the strings I realised that I was the only one still playing. Monsieur Reyer looked furious and the orchestra members seemed to be looking at me sympathetically. I don't suppose I made the best first impression.

* * *

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day to all those who think that there is some point in what I think is the most useless celebration. 

Review!! I really would like more reviewers!

Your grateful authoress,

Pirate'sDream (aka Treasure)


	4. Help from Monsieur Fantôme

A/N: finally an update!! I've been home from boarding school for a week and I'm going back to boarding school tomorrow! I've had a great time but unfortunately not so much time to write! This chapter was written in a bit of a hurry so forgive me for the various grammar mistakes, I will revise it later!

To my dear reviewers:  
I have a few plans for Adrian. Love triangle? maybe...  
You're all very kind and I'm glad people have reviewed and if I do need your help with translations, I will ask!

* * *

Discipline. Monsieur Reyer told me that I required discipline to be able to stay with the orchestra. I was meant to be able adjust my playing according to the way he conducted, with the right pauses. Apparently, I played with too much emotion, much like a solo violinist. Monsieur Reyer spoke with me after the rehearsal.

He cleared his throat as I was packing up my violin, "Mademoiselle Dupont." I looked up at him, "I believed that you would be suitable for the orchestra because you have talent. But sadly for you, talent is not everything! If you have not disciplined yourself considerably by the next rehearsal, I am afraid that you may well have to give up your place in the orchestra!" He walked away with a frown and no kind words. I put the violin case down on the floor and slumped down beside it, putting my head in my hands.

"Do not mind him so much Désirée," I looked up to see Adrian coming towards me. He helped me up, for the second time since we had met, "I will try and help if I can." He sighed, picked up my violin and handed it to me. "Come, and let us get something to eat."

I glanced questioningly at him; how did he know that I was so hungry?

He smiled charmingly at the look I gave him, "Your stomach was grumbling all throughout rehearsal. Do you think I didn't notice? Besides, I think something sweet might put a smile back on your face."

He took my violin from my hand and headed towards the storage cupboard by the orchestra pit. I tried to smoothen out my unruly hair. I didn't have my purse with me either.

"Adrian!" I called. He turned, smiling. "Would you mind if I went up to my room for my purse? I won't be long."

He smiled and nodded, "Come back and meet me here."

I smiled at him and ran upstairs. This time there were no ballerinas to knock out of the way. I got to my room quickly and closed the door behind me, smiling to myself despite Monsieur Reyer's harsh words. Adrian was too good to me. I went to the mirror and studies myself. My hair was a horrible mess and my cheeks were flushed. I frowned and smoothened down my hair but while doing so, I noticed something moving in the more shadowy area of my room. I whirled around suddenly and saw someone I wasn't quite expecting.

"Why are you in my room, Monsieur Fantôme?" I asked the cloaked figure angrily, "You have no right to be here, in my _personal_ quarters! I must inform Madame Giry!"

He didn't move into the light, and I refused to move towards him, in fact, I didn't dare move. He had a certain powerful aura that scared me just a little.

"Mademoiselle, these quarters may not be yours much longer if you decide to go off on an outing with your new beau!" he said, with annoyance in his cold voice, "I have to agree with Monsieur Reyer, talent is not everything, Mademoiselle Dupont! You need much improvement."

I blushed, "Adrian is not my beau!"

"And yet you do fancy him!" He argued back, "Do not fool me, Mademoiselle, you are so completely smitten with him-"

I held up my hand to silence him, "That is enough Monsieur!" I stepped forward, raising my voice, "I am not a little girl and you are not my guardian! I am a grown woman of three and twenty, I do not need instructions!" I walked to the dresser and took my purse, and walked across to the door.

"I can help you more than your _friend_ can," he said. I cringed inwardly as he put a certain sarcastic emphasis on 'friend'. "You will never be able to do much by tomorrow."

My hand was already on the door handle. I needed to keep this job very badly if I wanted to ever re-build my parents' house. "You may be the most infuriating man I've ever met, Monsieur Fantôme, but I think will take up your offer. What do you ask of in return?" I asked anxiously. Truth be told, I didn't really want to hear his answer.

"We can settle my price later." He said simply. I nodded, feeling like I had just made a deal with the devil. I opened the door to leave the room but stopped in the way. What should I call him?

"Monsieur Fantôme?" I said. He looked at me impatiently, "What should I call you? 'Monsieur Fantôme' is a rather odious name."

I was met with silence for a few moments until heard him say softly, "Erik."

I nodded again, "Do call me Désirée then, Erik." I said as I was leaving.

He cleared his throat, "I prefer to obey the rules of propriety, Mademoiselle Dupont."

I slammed the door shut angrily and ran down the stairs again. There I was, trying to offer my friendship but all I got was a cold remark! He was certainly most infuriating! And that haughty manner of his! I found Adrian waiting for me in the entrance hall. He smiled when he saw me, my anger started to melt away and I walked towards him.

"You've been up there for a while Désirée. You said you would not be very long!" he smiled and gallantly offered me his arm, "shall we?" I smiled and took his arm and we walked together into broad daylight, which compared to the gloom of the opera house immediately made me feel much better and much happier. I smiled as the warmth of the sun touched my skin.

* * *

A/N: One word: REVIEW!!!

Other than that, I will update as soon as school allows. -groan- damn school.

Your humble and obedient authoress

Pirate'sDream (aka Treasure)


	5. Revelations

* * *

A/N: Firstly, I am very pleased with the reviews! I love you all and I love Muse! If you people haven't yet listened to 'Time is Running out' by Muse. Please do listen to it now because it's an awesome song and your dear authoress is dancing madly to it presently!  
Again, I'll give you a warning about the spelling in the chapter because I've been writing my english poetry essay at the same time.

As for reviews:

I picked the name 'Desiree' from the book with that title. It's actually about Napoleon's first love...a must read! It's an excellent book. The name 'Adrian' came to me because of the artist, Adrian Gottleib. Old characters may make a few appearances...maybe more than a few.

Alas, I have left the delicious tutoring/ first lesson with Erik part for the next chapter. So just wait!

* * *

Adrian took me out to a small nearby Café. We decided to sit on a table outside. Adrian only ordered tea but ordered tea and cakes for me and insisted that he would pay for it as a treat for me. I smiled and thanked him as I bit into the sweet cake. It was a warm day and I had already discarded the shawl that I was wearing previously. Adrian and I remained silent for a while before he spoke.

"Désirée," he said. I looked back at him; he seemed to be deep in thought still, "do you have any…" he trailed off and frowned as if he was trying to remember a word. He still spoke French with a strong German accent. "…Geschwister!" he said suddenly. "Hast du Geschwister?" -"…Siblings!" "Do you have siblings?"-

I smiled in understanding and nodded, "Yes, I used to," I said, sipping my tea, "My brother Josef was much older than me but he ran away from home when I was very little. He said he was going to marry the woman he loved." I shrugged, "I wasn't very close to him but now I wish I knew him so perhaps he could help me cope with things when the house burnt down."

Adrian leaned forward excitedly, his eyes suddenly sparkled and he smiled! "Oh! I know why your name seemed so familiar!"

I frowned confusedly at him and pulled my shawl back over my shoulders because of the sudden breeze.

He laughed suddenly and leaned back in his chair again, "How strange it is that you and I should meet! Why, your brother is my brother-in-law!"

I gaped in the most unladylike manner and almost dropped my teacup. I set it down clumsily with a clatter before I spoke, "Correct me if I'm wrong but…you have an older sister and my brother and she _eloped!_" I laughed, "How perfectly scandalous!"

He shook his head, "No, no! The did not _elope, _Désirée." He said, emphasising on the word in the same manner as I had, "They had a real wedding and I was their only guest." He smiled. "I was young as well then and didn't know what was happening, they told me that we were going on an outing. Your brother refused to elope as my sister suggested; he was good man. I informed my parents of the incident after my sister did not return home for a few days." He laughed again, "They were horrified!"

"Does your sister still write to you?" I asked suddenly, now excited myself, "I haven't heard from Josef since the night he said goodbye to me."

"She does write-"

"They must have children by now!" I interrupted excitedly. I did have family after all! Adrian laughed and I knew it was because of me. I glared at him but still smiled, "You are telling me that I may have found my brother and may even have nieces and nephews and then _laughing_ at me because I am excited!"

"Would you like to call on them once you have finished your tea?" he asked.

I nodded eagerly, "It would mean the world to me if I could meet Josef! He lives in Paris?" I asked.

"Yes," Adrian said, smiling at me as I finished my tea, "Shall we depart then?"

I shook my head and pushed my teacup and saucer away from myself, "No, I think you ought to write to your sister today and say the you will be visiting. Do not mention me at all. Let is be a surprise but say that you will bring a friend along."

Adrian nodded and our plan was sealed. He ordered a carriage, so we could go back to the opera house. We were silent all throughout but it wasn't a melancholic silence, it was more of a thoughtful one. Neither of us stopped smiling for quite a while. When we reached, Adrian departed and said that he would see me the next day. I only nodded but as soon as he was gone, I felt like I wanted jump and dance about with joy and excitement like a little girl. I restrained myself and entered the opera house and proceeded to my room so perhaps I could practice some of the music.

When I got closer to the stage, I could see that the ballet was practicing. I sat on one of the front seats and watched their performance. I always found dancers fascinating. They were all so graceful and so perfectly in time with a certain beat that did not diminish throughout. My mother had sent me to ballet lessons when I was little but the girls there laughed at my clumsiness and I came home crying to my Maman, asking not to make me go again. I watched the performance until I fell asleep out of exhaustion. I didn't think that I would sleep though the afternoon. A prima ballerina, Meg Giry, woke me hours later.

"Mademoiselle?" she said, I did not even stir. She spoke again, "Mademoiselle, are you alright? You have been sleeping in the audience's seats!"

This finally woke me up; I rubbed my eyes sleepily and looked at the girl. She was surely younger than me, though not by much. Her posture was that of a dancer. I smiled at her and stood up; she was taller than me too but her physical appearance reflected innocence.

"Oh! I must have been quite tired." I said looking at the stage to see that the sets were being put up for the show in the evening. "My name is Désirée," I said, "I am part of the orchestra." I felt odd saying the last part of my statement. Would I still be in the orchestra tomorrow? It all depended on how much Erik could help me and how much I could learn in one night.

"I'm Meg Giry," She said and her eyes lit up, "You're the one that all the chorus girls are talking about!" she said excitedly, almost jumping.

I frowned in confusion for the second time that day. I didn't say anything but Meg continued to speak, "Well, someone saw Monsieur Weiss and you together today!" she smiled like a gossiping girl, "Is it true that you already refer to each other by your Christian names? Monsieur Weiss is the most amiable man in this Opera House!"

Finally understanding what she meant, I laughed, "Oh no!" I said, between my laugher, "Adrian is not my beau! We aren't courting. We are just friends because we have very similar family backgrounds."

"Oh," she said seeming a little disappointed but then lit up once again, "But you do fancy him, don't you?" She asked. I remembered Erik's question again,

"No," I smiled, "Do you?" I teased but was surprised to see her blush a little.

"I think all the girls here, fancy Monsieur Weiss." She looked down when she spoke. She did indeed like him very much and was not good at all at trying to hide it. I smiled to myself. Surely, Adrian might like Meg a lot. She was sweet and innocent and very pretty too. Adrian and Meg? They would make a good match. I said goodbye to Meg before I went to the Orchestra pit to fetch my violin for my first lesson

* * *

Now, it's time to REVIEW!!

Your devoted Authoress

Pirate'sDream (aka Treasure)


	6. First Lesson

A/N:

I know it's been a VERY long time since I last updated but my english poetry coursework has kept me very very very busy! I still think I'll get a C on it anyway!

As for my dearest reviewers, I'm loving how people are giving me exactly the feedback I want, including pointing out what I really should have reviewed. Thank you so much. Some of your reviews are flattering

* * *

I was at the assigned place for my lesson, just a little before the assigned time but I was sure that most of the occupants of the opera house were already asleep. Even I was tired but I tried hard to not look so weary. There was a shaft of moonlight streaming into the room and the walls were bare with no indication of what the room might have been. A music stand was placed in the middle of the room but it seemed out of place, like it had just been placed there recently. I began to unpack my violin, wondering how I was meant to read music in such dim lighting. A cold draft blew in as I was tightening my bow, I felt his presence in the darkness and addressed him, "Good evening, Monsieur Erik." I said, somewhat icily remembering his comment on propriety.

"There is no need to be so spiteful, mademoiselle. I was merely saying what any gentleman would to a spinster." He said calmly as he moved lighted a few candles in the room that I had never noticed before. I bit back my words. It wasn't right of him to treat me that way. It was no fault of mine that I was not married. My natural lack of charm, beauty and fortune was enough to make any suitor keep away from me. But I remembered that I wasn't there to argue with the infamous Phantom of the Opera, I was there to learn as much as possible so that perhaps I may be able to keep my new job.

Once he had lit the candles in the room, there was much more light but I noticed that he stayed in the darker parts of the room. I only knew him from the glow of his porcelain mask. Some sheets had been placed on the music stand, which I had previously turned my back on. I turned to it and looked at the music.

"Are you familiar with it?" asked his deep, rich voice. I looked at the music again.

"Yes." I answered simply, lifting my bow to the strings, waiting for a command.

"Play it."

I only needed to read the music for the first few bars and then I remembered the rest of it, playing it smoothly and as I remembered it. I didn't quite realise that I had closed my eyes through it and that my breathing was slightly laboured. I was met with silence when I finished and it only made me feel more nervous.

"Your bow hold." He said, "Look at it and tell me how it can be corrected."

I looked at the way the fingers of my right hand were holding the bow, I didn't know what the ideal bow hold was, I sighed and spoke, "I don't know how Monsieur."

He took the bow from my hand and then held it in his right hand, showing it to me, "You are holding it too tightly and your thumb needs to be under your middle finger. I saw how perfectly his fingers were gracefully wrapped around the bow, almost like a claw. He held it back out to me.

My fingers were trembling but I managed and waited for his approval. Seeing his nod I put the bow to the strings again but he shook his head, "No stop. Your wrist isn't right." He moved towards me and with one hand straightened the wrist that supported the violin. I shivered slightly at his touch, even though his hands were gloved.

"Read the music," he said, pacing, "I want you read each rest and each note and play it like it is written." I made no reply, only nodded. "It might help if you didn't close your eyes while you played and do keep to the steady timing." He began giving me a steady beat by clapping his gloved hands. I followed and began to play. I was glad when he didn't correct me during the first few lines but just as I was finishing the first page, he held up his hand for me to stop.

"You missed the previous rest and that note was far too long, the tie only lasts two counts." He began setting a steady beat again, "From the previous line please." I obeyed and concentrated as much as I could. I'd never had to concentrate so much on playing, it overwhelmed me a little but I still continued, stopping when he pointed out a rest or a wrong note or the fact that I was speeding up too much. He kept replacing the music with something harder and harder. I do not think that I had ever played so many varied pieces in one night. I didn't know how long I'd been there but at last my eyelids started to droop and I could barely lift my bow and he finally decided it was time for me to rest.

"I hope you realise that I demand hard work, Mademoiselle." He said. I only nodded, not looking at him as he loosened the bowstrings for me. I put the violin back in its case and sat on the floor and looked at him sleepily, "As for my price…" I became more alert suddenly.

"What sort of price?" I asked worriedly my voice wavered a little, I hoped it wasn't something that I couldn't give. My finances were far too low to be able to afford much of a price.

"I want you to have the next violin solo that is performed," He said flatly. I gaped at him.

"Surely you don't think that's possible! Especially with the impression Monsieur Reyer has of me now!" I said.

"Well then that impression must change tomorrow, do you understand?" I could almost feel his expectations in his voice. I nodded mutely but spoke when he was about to leave.

"Could you help me walk back to my room?" I asked, "I'm afraid I might lose my way in the dark."

He sighed and helped me up from where I was sitting on the floor, like a child. I reached for my violin but he picked it up the case by the handle and carried it for me. I smiled thankfully as he led me to my room through numerous corridors that I knew I'd never have figured out on my own. In fact, I was so sleepy that I didn't recognise my door until he told me.

"Good night, Erik," I said softly, forgetting cursed propriety.

He nodded and I think saw a hint of smile but perhaps I was mistaken, "Oh!" I said before he left, "When I said today that I didn't need your guidance…I think I do need it very much." I opened the door, "Thank you Erik." I said as I entered my room and collapsed onto my soft bed, with my shawl still on my shoulders into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Now Review!!! 


	7. Many meetings

When I woke up the next morning, I felt more tired than I'd ever felt. To be fair, I hadn't slept very much. I knew I had a while longer since Orchestra rehearsals were in the afternoon but I had promised to meet Adrian. I knew it was still rather early, it wasn't particularly bright outside. With a stretch and a yawn, I proceeded to dress for day. It would probably be a warm day so I dressed in a pale yellow muslin dress with small blue flowers embroidered along the neckline and small pockets towards the inside. I decided on pinning up my unruly curls but as usual, a few strands escaped to frame my face. In a rather unladylike manner, I blew them from my face, only to have them fell back in place again. I put a few Francs from my purse into the pocket of my dress. As I turned back to my dresser to take my hair ribbon I noticed something, a rose. A rose of the deepest red imaginable and almost perfectly formed. I picked it up only to find that it smelt divine, it made me smile. Realising that I really should be heading downstairs, I left the flower on the table, put my usual off-white ribbon in my hair and rushed away.

True to his word, Adrian was waiting for me at the entrance with a carriage. He smiled as he saw me and I returned the smile, "Guten Tag, Adrian!" A footman opened the carriage door and Adrian helped me into it. "And to you, Désirée," he said and then entered the carriage himself, "I must say, yellow is quite becoming on you." I smiled and teased him, "and you, Adrian are quite a charmer!" He Laughed, "that compliment was in earnest, Désirée." I joint him in his laughter for a short time before speaking, "in that case, thank you for the complement." A comfortable silence settled between us, neither of us really minded it but I had a plan for the day.

"You do know that you are known as the most amiable man in the Opera house, don't you?" I asked, he looked at me oddly, frowning slightly. "Wherever did you hear that?" He asked, I smiled. How could he be completely oblivious to all the gossip about him? "Oh just from Meg Giry," I said, smiling teasingly when his cheeks gained a tinge of red. He seemed to mumble something that I did not hear but I was certain that I'd heard 'Meg' in there somewhere. So not only was the violinist infatuated with the dancer, she too was not indifferent; it was perfect. Both had a happy disposition and were sweet tempered and well matched, I smiled to myself, yes, there was something I could do.

Remembering once again that we were on our way to see my brother and it would be the first time in over ten years that I'd be seeing him, I began to get slightly nervous. "Adrian," I looked at him and he looked back, questioningly, "you did write to your sister, did you not?" To my immediate relief, he nodded and smiled reassuringly, almost as if he knew what I was thinking off. "Your brother is a kind man," he said, "he will be glad to see you." Adrian looked away, "he spoke about you, Désirée. He knows about the fire. He-" Adrian seemed to be uncomfortable with saying the rest but I wanted to know, my tone turned to a warning one, for the first time I felt that perhaps Adrian might be hiding something from me, "he what?"

When Adrian looked at me again, I clearly saw a certain guilt, a certain sadness in his eyes. "Your brother thinks you died in the fire that night, with your parents," he whispered. I closed my eyes, trying to block out the memories of what I'd faced after the fire, "he was right to think it," a hint of bitterness took over my voice, "I should have died with them but I didn't. I have often stopped to think that my staying alive was a punishment but now that I know of Adrian's whereabouts, perhaps it is not so terrible." The carriage stopped soon afterwards in front of a small house with a modest front garden. I smiled at the sight of it; it was so much like miniature version of my parents' house. It seemed like Josef had done quite well for himself. Adrian stepped out of the carriage first and then helped me down from it, offering me his arm as we walked through the garden. I must have looked quite nervous, or perhaps Adrian was just very intuitive, "there is no need to worry, Désirée. Josef will only be surprised." I nodded. The door was opened by a maid who led us into the front lobby, leaving us there for a few minutes while she went into the room to announce us.

I took my time, taking in the décor of the hall. It was lovely, very well furnished but still modest at the same time; it clearly had a sense of elegance, definitely a woman's touch. I was nervous not only about my brother but also about my sister-in-law. What must she be like? Would I get a long with her? Adrian led me into the elegant sitting room. A woman, heavy with child rose to greet us. She reminded me very much of Adrian, the same blonde curls and blue eyes but she had a sweet feminine smile. Beside her was Josef, almost exactly as I had remembered him but with a certain air of responsibility and maturity that had come with the few grey hair on his head. I was still slightly hidden behind Adrian, so Josef had not seen me, he smiled at Adrian and I saw that the same boyish glimmer was still there in his eyes as he smiled. "Who is your friend, Adrian?" He asked, still in the same voice that I remembered. "Perhaps more than a friend..." he added on a teasing note. Turning a few deep shades of red I stepped out from behind Adrian and smiled at Josef, but I did not curtsey politely as was expected. Josef's eyes went wide and he froze. I smiled weakly, "it is nice to see you again, brother."

"Marie..." he whispered, still using my proper Christian name. I shook my head, "no Josef, 'Marie' died in the fire that night, with our parents," I lowered my head, "I call myself 'Désirée' now. I cannot bare to be called 'Marie', it reminds me of Papa, every time someone uses the name." Much to my surprise Josef left his wife's side, crossed the distance between us in a few steps and embraced me, lifting me off the floor and almost weeping as I was. "How you have grown!" He let me go and looked at me at an arm's length. Taking my hand, he lead me over to his wife. "Dearest," he addressed her, "this is my sister Désirée Dupont." I curtsied to her politely. "It is wonderful to meet to at last, Madam Dupont." The woman took me hands in her own and smiled, "come now, my dear, if we are to be sisters, you must not address me so. To you I am simply 'Claudia'," she smiled warmly. I was glad of her attitude towards me. I had not expected such kindness. In a way, I saw why Josef loved her. I looked at her, "is this to be your first child?" Claudia shook her head, "no. Our oldest is a boy, Friedrich. He is with his tutor presently." I felt almost faint with happiness, I had a nephew!

Tea arrived a few moments later and all four of us settled down into easy conversation. Josef asked several questions about how I had been living and how Adrian had found me. I explained to Josef that I had been working at the Opera house and was currently part of the orchestra. He smiled knowingly, he knew how much I had loved music. Somewhere in the conversation, the topic of marriage came up and I became uneasy. "There are several young men of my acquaintance who will be well suited to you, Désirée," said my brother. "There is no need for you to be playing in the Orchestra. You are an accomplished young woman, there should be no want for suitors." I did not speak. As much as I loved my brother, I did not want to marry. Music was more than my love, it was my life. I couldn't bare to face even the thought of leaving the Opera house. My brother continued on despite my silence, "perhaps it is time for you to look into marriage. You ought to come live with us, there is more than enough space for you, my dear. Come, gather your things from the Opera house. This is where a young woman of your social standing must be. Living in an opera house will not be good for your reputation."


End file.
